


Our Moment of Happily Ever After

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cussing, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Kilts, M/M, Multi, Other, Piercings, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Public Display of Affection, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Spitroasting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili and Kili are exactly what Frerin needs in his lonely life, he just can't admit it to himself until they make the first move!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Frerin (Tolkien), Fíli/Frerin/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: “Come With Me Now” by the Kongos  
“Pompeii” by Bastille

“Afraid to lose control

And caught up in this world

I've wasted time, I've wasted breath

I think I've thought myself to death

I was born without this fear

Now only this seems clear

I need to move, I need to fight

I need to lose myself tonight

Whoa, come with me now

I'm gonna take you down

Whoa, come with me now

I'm gonna show you how

I think with my heart and I move with my head

I open my mouth and it's something I've read

I stood at this door before, I'm told

But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old”

-The Kongos, “Come With Me Now”  
  


Frerin wasn’t sure which of the dancing pair he was most enamored with, the intimidating blonde in the red, plaid kilt, or the bony, lanky brunette in the matching, but varied, green, plaid kilt.

The elder blonde leaned against the railing around the tiny pub’s bar, gazing at the pair hungrily while sipping idly at the foamy, thick Guinness he had been nursing for the past hour. Truly, he was an outsider to the small town, was only staying with his brother, Thorin, and his brother-in-law, Bilbo, for a short holiday away from his hectic job in the States. Though the little town was so small that everyone here already knew him, and treated him as if he had been living alongside them all for years-it was nice, too nice, tempting him to quit his high-powered job for good and just…stay.

He shook his head and straightened up, enough dallying around, he was on a plan back home tomorrow and should be leaving to pack his things, not delaying the inevitable in what had become his favorite hang-out place when looking to keep to himself but not to be alone. Here he was surrounded with people and noise-blaring music, clinking taps, and chattering people-and while his brother’s cottage was comfortable and charming, picturesque, even, with the rose gardens surrounding it, lovingly tended by Bilbo, it sometimes was a little too warm and cozy for Frerin’s tastes.

Really, he knew deep down he just got jealous of Thorin and Bilbo, Bilbo certainly wasn’t Frerin’s type, but their marriage, their life together, their happiness-Frerin wanted it all, but he would go back to Los Angeles alone. Back to his high-rise apartment, where he was surrounded by people, but still desperately lonely. The money-the things-he had chased happiness with those, and it wasn’t working, and every time he visited Thorin he was reminded of the aching void in his life.

As he set his drink down on the worn, wooden bar he glanced one last time at the two young men who had become his favorite observing past time while he spent his nights at the little pub. He had never spoken to them, but knew from the bartender that their names were Fili and Kili. They were technically related to him and Thorin through some distant relation but didn’t exactly hold to any familial ties, they only rarely spent any long amount of time with Thorin and Bilbo; and then it was really Bilbo looking after them to make sure they were getting along alright since the death of their mother, Dis.

Fili and Kili had never gone off to college like the other youth in the small village, but instead had stayed in their mother’s small forge and attached apartment and ran it day in and day out, making anything metal or glass for the townsfolk and apparently making a pretty good earning selling their fancier wares and creations of metal and glass online-they were talented, naturals to the craft.

They were eccentric-they were brothers who acted as lovers-but somehow, the small town accepted them as they always had, and everyone went about their own business with little venom to the gossip.

All that aside, none of it really mattered when Frerin was ogling them from the bar night after night. The first night they had shown up, eating together in the corner across from the elder blonde, keeping to themselves with only short, curious glances at the new face. The second night, they had danced to the loud music the bartender cranked up in the dingy pub, and Frerin hadn’t even tried to pretend he wasn’t staring. Now, now he watched them without care, and the whole town saw, and he truly didn’t give a damn. They were beautiful, gorgeous, and entirely captivating.

Tonight they looked particularly tempting, Fili was dressed in a form-fitting black t-shirt that outlined his broad shoulders and muscled chest to perfection. He had paired it with a red, plaid kilt and finished the ensemble off with black, leather biker’s boots. The blonde had his hair pulled away from his face, like usual, but tonight his bun was composed of tangled braids rather than just a knot of blonde locks.

Kili was nearly matching his brother in a green kilt, but where Fili’s shirt was tight and black, Kili’s was loose and white, a gossamer tank top that was practically see through-highlighting his tattooed arms and chest, scrawled with inky roses and stars. The brunette had on purple converse and had stuck paintbrushes and yellow #2 pencils in his messy bun with artful effect.

Frerin’s mouth had dried while his palms had simultaneously become exceptionally damp when he had spied the pair grinding on each other in their kilts between the tables while the other patrons of the pub looked away surreptitiously. Frerin swore he saw Kili’s kilt tenting in between the pleats, but couldn’t be sure, and he shook his head a final time as he watched the elder brother rub his thick fingers over the brunette’s bony collar bone and silver nipple rings, poking through the thin fabric of his tank top obviously.

It was time to leave, he had to leave, he had no future here-his only future was loneliness, in a place he hated. As he turned to go, paying the bartender with some crumpled, sweaty notes on the counter, he felt a tug on the shoulder of his expensive, tailored suit jacket. He started slightly and turned to meet the steady gaze of Fili, whom he had never spoken a word to after all this time, flanked by the taller, and younger, Kili.

“Wha…” Frerin started to say, before the words abruptly died in his throat as the thin brunette pushed his chapped, pink lips to the elder’s ear and whispered, “Come with me now.”

Frerin looked wildly back to Fili, but the young blonde only grinned and laced his fingers suddenly through the elder’s, while Kili grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the exit.

Frerin clumsily stumbled after the two brothers, quickly and surely making their way out into the night, towing along the startled, bewildered, and stupidly grinning elder while the townsfolk watched in surprise and amusement.

He went with them, and he never looked back.


	2. Sea Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin, Fili, and Kili have their happily ever after!

“I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

  
But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settled around us”

-Bastille, “Pompeii”

  
Frerin shut his eyes, focusing only on the dulcet voices of his younger lovers; Fili and Kili, who had changed his entire life in so many good ways.

  
His hands were shaking, his fingers twitching and palms sweating, nervous exhilaration rushing through him with the knowledge of what was happening right here in the tiny pub where the first day of the rest of his life had begun.

  
His life since that night, when he had followed Fili and Kili and not looked back, had been full of love, laughter, and priceless moments in the golden sunshine. He thought on some of his happier memories with the two and they stretched for what seemed like golden decades in his mind, ending in the blink of an eye but feeling like ages had passed in those glimpsed, perfect moments that Frerin cherished closely.

Yet, after all their time together, they could still get Frerin’s heart pumping, force his blood to flow, crashing through his veins as his body jerked awake in startling arousal.  
It had been simple, really, such a small thing to cause such an acute reaction in the elder blonde. Thorin and Bilbo always did like to poke fun at him for being too easily ruffled, well, he was certainly...ruffled.

  
Fili and Kili had worn their kilts out this evening, it was their anniversary, and the two brothers could be surprisingly sentimental given their normally carefree demeanors. When it counted, they were sentimentalists.

The three had been eating up their battered fish and chips and while Frerin was fussing with the small bottle of brown vinegar he had glanced up to meet Fili’s gaze across the table, full of mischievous intent even as his pupils were slightly dilated in apparent lust. Fili held Frerin’s gaze across the table but lowered his hand to Kili’s lap while the elder blonde gulped and shifted on his stool as his cock hardened uncomfortably in his tight trousers.

  
Fili loved to see how little he could actually do to get Frerin’s cock to harden, and apparently tonight all he had to do was place his hand seemingly casually on Kili’s thigh. Though Frerin knew Fili and Kili were both naked under their kilts, and that Fili’s fingers were already edging into the seam of Kili’s green plaid, and that the blonde would soon be turning such small gestures into something more-he always did.

  
Frerin clenched his hands together and stifled a groan with his teeth on his lower lip while Fili and Kili grinned at him, mirror images of amused mischief. Frerin’s gaze focused on Fili’s hand, rubbing against Kili’s thigh through the plaid fabric, where the elder blonde could see the brunette’s long, thin hardness beginning to poke up through the pleats, tenting his kilt deliciously.

  
“Something wrong, Frer?” Kili asked, arching his eyebrow while his adorable dimples plumped his otherwise bony cheeks in a smile, seeming unaffected even as Fili’s thick, calloused hand brushed against the younger’s hardening length through the rough fabric of his kilt, rubbing the wrinkled pleats against his younger brother’s prick.

  
Frerin shook his head and minutely glanced at the filthy bathroom door in the corner, wondering idly if it had ever been cleaned since the establishment had opened 100+ years ago in the small village.

  
He decided probably not as Fili stood suddenly from the table with Kili and Frerin trailing behind into the dingy bathroom, the tiles yellowed and the wallpaper peeling while the light bulb flickered and buzzed overhead.

  
Fili leaned back against the wall while Frerin locked the bolt behind them, not that they’d be disturbed, it’s not like this was the first time they had disappeared to a public bathroom in the small town together a little longer than was polite, it was ‘disgustingly cute’ the locals internalized while they grimaced and smiled in exasperation at the trio’s antics while time passed them by.

  
Kili bent at the waist, eagerly nosing his way through the folds of Fili’s kilt to lick at his thick cock, pink and rosy as it continued to fill. The skinny brunette bumped the blunt head of Fili’s prick against his lips clumsily as he nosed against the blonde’s curls, before swallowing the shorter girth whole and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked at it.

  
Frerin whined lowly but flipped Kili’s green kilt up, revealing his taught flesh, and surprisingly, but unsurprisingly all at once, his little hole, all plugged up with a glass butt plug, in a matching emerald green. Fili had made it for his younger brother a while back and Kili had taken to wearing it when he expected to be fucked out in public by either of his lovers, it was for them, the cheeky brunette explained the first time Frerin had been baffled to find it with his fingers inching down the younger’s jeans in a park. That way he would already be stretched and ready, just for his two lover’s cocks.

  
Sometimes Frerin would just run his fingers down the seam of Kili’s tight ass to check, just to see if the plug was in, the knowledge stiffening his prick and tantalizing his imagination.

  
The tall blonde pulled the plug easily from Kili’s puckered hole and slipped it into his pocket before unzipping his pants and pulling his prick out, long and hard, and nudging his rounded head against the slight brunette’s entrance.

  
Kili whined around Fili’s cock and wiggled his ass at Frerin in pleading, before the elder blonde grabbed the brunette’s bony hips and sunk his length into his lover’s body in one thrust. Kili moaned, nearly choking on Fili’s thick girth as he shuddered in pleasure while Frerin fucked right against his prostrate-knowing the right angle like an old habit.

  
It was quick and dirty, rushed while somehow remaining languid as Frerin rolled his hips against Kili’s backside, riding the younger’s ass like a carousel horse on a pole, up and down, as his head bobbed against Fili’s fleshy groin, revealed under his wrinkled, red kilt as it was clutched and pulled at by the brunette’s frantic fingers, scrabbling for purchase against the onslaught of sensations rolling through his small frame.

  
The harsh buzzing of the light echoed in Frerin’s ears and his hands found the cool, stained tile of the sink to his right and the rough, peeling papered wall to his left while his body shuddered and his knees went weak as he poured thick globs of white spunk into Kili’s warm, clenching hole, tightening and spasming around his puffy crown like a velvet fist, squeezing and milking the cum from him.

Fili stuffed his knuckles into his mouth, bruising and cutting them on his teeth as he muffled his groan and emptied himself into Kili’s sucking mouth, pulling and licking at his prick like a dog in heat, mindlessly sucking at the elder’s cock as if it were a sucking candy.

The little brunette shook like a leaf when Frerin pulled himself from his lover’s body, grabbing at Kili’s wrinkled, green kilt and using it to wipe the extra slick from his shaft before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up neatly.

  
Frerin smacked Kili’s butt lightly before pushing the green, glass plug back where it had come from, the younger’s gaping, puffy hole clenching around the plug greedily as it rubbed against his reddened, abused flesh coolly. Kili was licking and smacking against Fili’s softened cock, cleaning up his mess before the blonde also tucked himself away, leaving a pouting Kili on the floor of the restroom, kilt wrinkled around his hips, ass plugged and full of Frerin’s cum, and cock angry purple and straining in the air.

  
Frerin helped Kili up and pulled the younger against himself while Fili stepped over and sandwiched his little brother in between them, both squeezing the brunette warmly between their chests. Kili was so independent and dependent at the same time-a flighty bird that still needed the shelter of his nest. He loved to play their little whore, used and abused by them on the floors of public restrooms, but he still needed loving when the time came.

  
“Come here, Love,” Frerin murmured, meeting Kili’s lips and tasting Fili’s cum on them like salty sea spray, foaming and splashing against ocean cliffs as they went zooming by in a car with all the windows down, wind roaring through the car’s small cabin and Frerin smiling between his lovers in the front seat, another second-long memory that would stretch for a lifetime before his wondering eyes in golden sunshine hews.

  
Fili nuzzled Kili’s sweaty neck, revealed from under his tangled curls, falling down from the bun they were knotted in, before reaching around and wrapping his fingers around the younger’s shaft, palming his crown and rubbing at it firmly.

  
Kili whined and nibbled at Frerin’s lower lip, his body already tensing up against the elder’s but not yet able to find release. Frerin moved his hands to Kili’s nipple rings, toying with them through the thin fabric of his shirt, tugging and rubbing at them, sending aching zings of pleasure through his lover’s body.  
Though all it took was for Frerin and Fili to both lean in and start sucking at Kili’s pierced earlobes simultaneously and the young brunette was squirming between them, whimpering and cumming into his big brother’s hand.

  
They were put together and presentable once more, smoothed over, wiped down, and freshened with rusty faucet water. Their grins matched as they finished their cooled food in the dark corner of their pub, and as they went home under the orange glow of the buzzing streetlamps, the stars twinkling like diamonds from the midnight sky above them, Frerin knew that he had made the right choice in leaving with Fili and Kili that fateful night so long ago. Some days it felt like nothing had changed at all, and some days it felt like everything had changed, but no matter what kind of a day he was having, he was always happy in between his lovers-and that’s where he would stay, always.


End file.
